hanayamatafandomcom-20200222-history
Signal of Solitude
| Japanese = コドクシグナル | Romanized = Kodoku Shigunaru | Performer = Need Cool Quality | Type = Single | Release Date = September 10, 2014 | Catalog No. = AVCA-74534/B (Limited Ed.) | Catalog No.-2 = AVCA-74535 (Regular Ed.) }} is Hanayamata episode 1 insert song which was composed by Need Cool Quality. The album of the song also included Where the Thunder, Rain, and Tears Go which is the band's image song. Track Listing Both of songs are written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Keiichi Hirokawa (MONACA). #Signal of Solitude (コドクシグナル) #Where the Thunder, Rain, and Tears Go (THUNDER,RAIN,涙の行方) #コドクシグナル (Instrumental) #THUNDER,RAIN,涙の行方 (Instrumental) Audio Lyrics Romaji= Jibun demo shiranai jibun ga Nē… naiteru Sonna ni atashi ha yowaku ha nai no ni Kimi ga shizuka ni hanashi wo kiku kara Fui ni afureru yari kirenasa de no love no life tsubuyaite mo Wakaranai yo kimi no koto ka ha Kirawarete shimae Obieteru dake da ne Itsumo hitori botchi da to omoi shira sarete Kirawareta atashi Uke ireru basho nado Nai to ii kikaseteru Sō shinakya tsurakute irarenai Tsugō no ii yume nado miru hima nai hodo Itsumo mawari ha yasashiku nai shi Sore ga futsū da to omotteru dake da yo Kimi ha dōshite yasashī no ka na no dream no life munashī kedo Wakaranai yo kimi ha wakaru no? Ai sareru hodo no ningen janai kamo Dakara kodoku wo kizamu atashi no signal Ai sarete hito ha otona he no kaidan Noboru hazu da to shitara Atashi ni ha muri ne noborenai Kodoku ga kokoro wo utsumeku shite yuku Kimi no hohoemi ha mabushi sugiru Ai sareru hodo no ningen janai kamo Dakara kodoku wo kizamu atashi no signal Ai sareru hodo no ningen janai yo ne Dakara… Kirawarete shimae obieteru dake da ne Itsumo hitori botchi da to omoi shira sarete Kirawareta atashi uke ireru basho nado Nai to ii kikaseteru Sō shinakya tsurakute irarenai |-| Kanji= 自分でも知らない自分が ねえ…泣いてる そんなにあたしは弱くはないのに 君が静かに話を聞くから 不意にあふれるやり切れなさで no love no life　つぶやいても わからないよ　君のことかは 嫌われてしまえ 怯えてるだけだね いつもひとりぼっちだと 思い知らされて 嫌われたあたし 受けいれる場所など 無いと言い聞かせてる そうしなきゃ辛くていられない 都合のいい夢など見るヒマないほど いつも周りは優しくないし それが普通だと思ってるだけだよ 君はどうして優しいのかな no dream no life　むなしいけど わからないよ　君はわかるの? 愛されるほどの　人間じゃないかも だからコドクを刻むあたしのシグナル 愛されてひとは　大人への階段 昇るはずだとしたら あたしには無理ね昇れない コドクガココロヲ　ウメツクシテユク 君の微笑みはまぶしすぎる 愛されるほどの　人間じゃないかも だからコドクを刻むあたしのシグナル 愛されるほどの　人間じゃないよね だから… 嫌われてしまえ　怯えてるだけだね いつもひとりぼっちだと思い知らされて 嫌われたあたし　受け入れる場所など 無いと言い聞かせてる そうしなきゃ辛くていられない |-| English= The 'me' whom I don't even know... is...right now, crying, I'm not supposed to be that weak. It’s because you listen to my stories silently, my unbearable agony suddenly overflows. No love, no life. Even if you mutter, I don't understand a thing about you. I always make people hate me, But I'm just being frightened. I'm always being told that I'll always alone by myself. As I am hearing that a hated person, like me, won't come to a place of acceptance, So, I become unbearably broken hearted. I have all sort of convenient dreams even when I'm busy as the people surrounding me are unkind. I had regarded this as a norm of my life but why are you being so kind to me? No dream, no life. This might be meaningless but I don't understand you. Do you understand? The love that is showered upon me is perhaps, not humanly possible. Therefore, I will engrave the word 'loneliness' as my signal. If a person, who is being loved is supposed to climb the stairs of adulthood, Then I'd say that it is impossible for me to climb it. This loneliness fills my mind until the brink. Your dazzling smile is too much for me. The love that is showered upon me is perhaps, not humanly possible. Therefore, I will engrave the word 'loneliness' as my signal. The love that is showered upon me is not supposed to be humanly possible, right? And so... I always make people hate me, But I'm just being frightened. I'm always being told that I'll always alone by myself. As I am hearing that a hated person, like me, won't come to a place of acceptance, So, I become unbearably broken hearted. Navigation Category:Music Category:Hanayamata Wiki Category:Anime Category:Insert song